Born To Suffer~~~ )(The True Story of Mewtwo)(
by ShadowWriter3
Summary: A story about Mewtwo and all the hardships he had to suffer, and about the mental demons that haunt him....


Made To Suffer  
Disclaimer: Even having to write this line says I don't own it  
  
By ShadowWriter  
  
Hello everyone, I was doing my Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon fics, not to mention getting ideas for outlaw star and cowboy bebop, ya see, I like almost all Anime. Back to the story, My first FF.NET Pokemon fanfiction, it is a angsty fic about the thoughts in Mewtwo's mind, like how he was mistreated by his creators and such, well, anyway, enjoy and please R&R!  
  
As Far as I can remember, I have suffered  
Horrible experiments to create me  
I was made wiht no purpose but to fight  
Well, I put up one hell of a fight for the scientist that created this weapon for destruction  
I killed them all, every last one of them  
God, how much I enjoyed watching the hopeless humans die  
I loved the way the red blood spilled, then there corpses were consumed by the flames from all the explosions  
I remember what the head scientist said moments before I fired a psywave at him  
He said the words that I will never forget  
"We dreamed of creating the world's Strongest Pokemon, and we suceeded"  
That was the one and only thing they were right about  
  
I also remember how that bastard giovonni mistreated me  
Gave me all that training against his underlings  
He helped me learn to focus my powers, like in the lab, i just fired psywaves at everyone in a fit of rage  
He helled me harness my skills  
He gave me the skill needed to harness my powers  
That was exactly what I did   
But like all the rest  
He was only using me  
He said we were on the same level  
that we stood as equalls  
That fool has never payed for his crimes against me  
I swear  
Before I die  
i'll get him and all of team rocket  
  
Then, my "world domination attempt"   
Ha, it is kind of stupid what I did   
I wanted to get back at all the humans for the crimes of a few   
I was mistaken there  
I thought I could destroy them all  
However, I didn't count on the fact that one human would dare to challenge me  
That young boy, I think he was 11 or 12  
I was stunned  
Not only did the boy stand up against me  
He even tried to punch me  
HAHAHAHA  
Like I was going to let that happen  
And his weak pokemon  
They couldn't harm me  
Not Him, Not his friends, the other trainers  
I also remember the Pikachu  
His Pikachu, rather  
I remember exactly what It said to me in our language  
"I'm not Ash's servent, I am his friend"  
I remember my reply  
"You said your not this human's servent, you are his friend, hmmnn, Pokemon and Humans can never be friends"  
I was wrong about that too  
He was right  
It seems I have forgot about my adversary MEW  
I was cloned from his tail bone's DNA  
I remember launching my shadow-ball  
He fired his own and hit me in the face  
Right before the final energy rays we were about to fire, to decide the fate of the world  
The young Ash jumped in between the beams, turning him into stone  
The pokemon's tears cured him  
I left, for I learned my lesson  
  
I also remember then, how my kind, the pokemon clones, how we lived on the top of the moutains of Johto  
Secluded from the world  
I saw him and his friends  
Ash Ketchum and gang  
Then I saved the lives of the pitiful humans on that bus  
and then the black tulip, 009, the best agent in all of team rocket arrived  
and then not soon after HE came  
Giovonni  
My damdable creator  
With his strike force, they ordered me to surrender  
Or they would kill my clones by using them for the exact same kind of experiment I was, a superpower Pokemon  
Then when they didn't expect  
I unleashed all my power on him and his damn machines  
and he felt the full fury of the hell of my powers  
I destroyed the machines, but I lost my life doing so  
Yet Ash managed to take me to the healing lake, and he, despite everyone elses say of how he shouldn't pollute the healing water, he did  
He defied his friends to save one who almost killed him and all those he held dear  
I told him, when he was leaving, if he heard a voice   
It was me, calling out in the wind with my psychic powers  
He heard me the one and only time I needed to call to him, to once again thank him for what he did  
and how he had helped me  
  
And now they tell stories about A superpowered Pokemon That travels the world and protects his friends  
But he will only travel  
by the light of the moon  
  
And  
That is my story  
I was made to suffer  
Made to destroy  
I won't anymore  
My Psychic Powers can do much  
For both the forces of good and evil  
They are both a gift and a curse  
People wonder my name  
And Who I am  
  
I'm Mewtwo  
No I'm not  
I don't liked that name anymore  
That was the name givin to me by my tormentors  
I now prefer  
THE MOON'S REBEL  
  
  
Okay what did you think. Seriously, this was intended to be a deep look into the mind of a troubled soul, he shares my stories. We both have been put through alot of shit, suffered, but in the end, the justice prevailed.  
Anyhow, please R&R! OH AND BTW: do you think I should make a fic like this except for a character, and i also am working on a odd new kind of fiction, Ash and (?) have to fight team rocket, who killed all of there other friends, now ash and everyone hunts them down with a gruesome effectivness, and the plot thickins into something deeper that just revenge for the deaths of his comrades, and that is only some of my stories  
  
"Until Next Time, Should Our Paths cross again,"  
The Dark Judge  
From Zoids, The dark judge is the battle judge of the backdraft gang/groups 


End file.
